Hanyou and a Demon
by PunkySessha
Summary: I got up from my sleeping bag on the ground, putting my hair behind my ears when… my ears weren’t there... Kagome's POV! KagXSessy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… ---TT--- WAAA! This is my second Inuyasha fic… Hope it turns out alright… oh well… Don't forget to review!

By: HanyouGirl24

Hanyou and a Demon

Chapter 1: Changes

Kagome's POV!

'Tweet... Tweet…' I awoke to the sound of chirping birds in the early morning… But something didn't feel right about me…

I got up from my sleeping bag on the ground, putting my hair behind my ears when… my ears weren't there.

"AHHH!" I looked at my self in the hand-held mirror…

"What's wrong Kag…" Sango trailed off when she saw my face. "KAGOME, IS THAT YOU?"

"Sango, what's wro…" When Miroku looked at my face he trailed off too. "SANGO, WHY DOES SHE LOOK LIKE THAT!"

"I-I DON'T KNOW, MIROKU! Kagome… W-why exactly do you look like…" Sango was about to ask when a small Kitsune interrupted her…

"KAGOME!" Shippo said excitedly while jumping into her lap. 'mewww' Kirara did the same at the new changes in Kagome. And… Just then… A certain Hanyou came running…

"Kagome, what's wrong? I heard… KAGOME! IS THAT YOU?" Inuyasha almost fell to the ground. "W-WHAT THE… WHEN THE… HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN! Y-Y-YOU LOOK LIKE ME! BUT WHY DO YOU HAVE MY FAMILY CREST ON YOUR FORE HEAD!"

"Inuyasha… could you stop screaming? It's hurting my ears…" As she said that, she clamped her clawed, striped hands ears on top of her head where 2 almost black, fuzzy, dog ears lay. "Please?" She looked up at him with pale grey eyes, marked with green, amber, and pupils that were slits… making them the most stunning eyes that he had ever seen.

"Uh… Um… Well… Er… Okay…" His face became the deepest shade of red that it had ever been.

"J-just so you know… um… Kagome, you might want to sit down for this…"

"I am sitting."

"Y-you know that you're not human anymore… right?"

"Yes."

"Well… doesn't that mean that you can't go to school, or what ever it is?"

"OH NO! I CAN'T GO TO SCHOOL LIKE THIS! I WASN'T EVEN THINKING ABOUT IT!"

"Well… What were you thinking about?" Asked Miroku.

"About how demons won't be able to push me around anymore!" She replied cheerily.

"But, Kagome... How did you get to be this way?" Sango asked.

"I think it might be this mark I have," She started to pull the collar of her shirt enough to reveal two identical puncture wounds that were separated a little more apart then Inuyasha's fangs. "I found it last night when we got back to camp after you guys saved me from Sesshoumaru." She continued.

"Wait… Let me smell the mark." Inuyasha bent down to the spot in-between her neck and shoulder, sniffed it a few times and… "No way… It has Sesshoumaru's scent all over it." He said more to himself than any one else.

"Hold on a minute, I sense 2 sacred jewel shards, and they're approaching fast…" Kagome said with a distant look in her eyes.

"Great… Just what we need… Wolf-cub is here." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

As he said that a big whirlwind came rushing up to Kagome.

"Hey, Kagom- WHAT THE HELL!"

MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Ok… I'll b nice and end it there… tee hee hee… I won't be updating my stories as often because now I have 4 stories to be updating… Also… every odd chapter will be a 'short' chapter. Every even chapter will be a 'long' chapter. It will take longer to write the even chappies so just be patient… read my other stories for me, K! REVIEW! Also… Full description of Kagome will be in next chapter.


	2. Time Travel

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… If you'll excuse me, I think I'll go cry in my corner now… goes and cries in dark, small corner don't forget to REVIEW!

Hanyou and a Demon

Chapter 2: Time Travel

"_Great… Just what we need… Wolf-cub is here." Inuyasha said sarcastically._

_As he said that a big whirlwind came rushing up to Kagome._

"_Hey, Kagom- WHAT THE HELL!"_

"KAGOME, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!" Koga looked like he was about to faint, "T-T-T-This is…" He clasped her hands in his and the cool back round is behind him like in the Anime, "This is the **best** thing that could happen!"

"And why the hell is that, Koga?" Inuyasha snarled at him.

"Because now… Wait… there's more than one reason so let me think about this… Because now… 1: Our pups will be much stronger than Mutt-face, 2: You can defend your-self against demons so that you don't have to depend on Mutt-face and his lousy excuse for fighting technique, 3: Uhhh… That's it." He finished happily.

"Yeah, I guess those are some good things, but now I can't go to school. I don't even know if the well will… The well…" Once Kagome said that she got up and started running, then stopped, "Inuyasha, could you come with me? I don't know which way it is."

"I'll be happy to come, Kagome! You don't need to depend on Mutt-face here." Koga said, pointing towards Inuyasha.

"You Mangy wolf. You don't know the way! I do, so I'll take her!" Inuyasha said as he ran up to her and grabbed her arm, "Let's go Kagome."

"Okay, but I don't mind if Koga and everyone else comes, so hop on Shippo!" Kagome said cheerily.

"YAY!" Shippo said as he jumped on to her shoulder.

"Sango, Miroku, do you guys mind if we go on ahead? I really need to see if the well will let me through." Kagome looked toward them with pleading eyes.

"Sure, Kagome. Go on ahead. We have Kirara, so we'll catch-up." Sango made a 'shooing' motion towards Kagome.

"Thanks, Sango. Miroku." Kagome said as she started to run with Inuyasha, Koga, and Shippo.

"Kagome, let me carry you. It'll be faster." Inuyasha offered.

"NO WAY! I'll carry her! Here Kagome, let me carry you." Koga gestured with his hands.

"No, I want to try out my demonic speed!" Kagome started running faster than Koga, "See!"

"Wow, Kagome! You're really fast!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Thanks, Shippo." Kagome said.

After about 2 hours of bickering between Inuyasha and Koga, Kagome decided to try and become faster, and it worked. But, sadly, it only led up to more bickering…

"Kagome, I think you're running faster than Mutt-face over here!" Koga pointed at Inuyasha and started laughing under his breath.

"If you haven't noticed… Kagome, take a sharp left here." Inuyasha was about to smart-off Koga, but had to give instructions to Kagome. "As I was saying… If you haven't noticed, SHE IS AHAED OF YOU TOO, YOU MANGY WOLF!"

"Gezz, sorry. I didn't realize you were sooo sensitive." Koga continued to bait Inuyasha, and it was working.

"SHUT-UP YOU SCRAWNY, MANGY, WORTHLESS WOLF!" Inuyasha had steam coming from his ears by now.

"Now, now, you guys. We need to get along. Besides, were almost at the village and I don't think Kaede would appreciate our arrival being signaled by, '_YOU SHUT-UP! NO, YOU SHUT-UP!_' so lets try to stop with the bickering, okay?" Shippo had been thinking of what exactly to say and that cut it.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good. Look, I see the village. Inuyasha, we're not stopping at Kaede's hut. I want to go ahead to the well, and I want you all to come with me. I think it will accept Koga because of his jewel shards, and I want him to come with us. I…"

"What about me! I wanna come!" Shippo whined. By now they were running through Kaede's village.

"I was about to say that I would give you a jewel shard. I wouldn't leave you behind Shippo. Let's see… We have 3 jewel shards. That's not enough for the whole group to come through…" Kagome's head went down.

"Kagome is that the well up there?" The group started to slow down to a complete stop, "I could lend you one of my jewel shards, Kagome." Koga offered.

"Really, Koga?" Kagome looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, just as long as you give it back." Koga answered.

Kagome jumped on him and hugged him, "OH, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU!" she repeated while hugging Koga.

"No problem, Kagome." Koga said as he gave Inuyasha a smug look as she let go.

"Hmph." Inuyasha had his head turned to the side. 'I sense Kirara's demonic aura. This would be a good time to help her understand that.' "Kagome, do you feel anything weird?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uh, yeah I do. It feels like I'm sensing the sacred jewel, but different." Kagome gave Inuyasha a puzzled look, "Why?"

"Because that is a demonic aura that you are sensing." Kagome started looking around and looked up toward the sky, "Kirara! It was Kirara's aura!"

"Correct." Inuyasha looked towards Kirara. "Hey you guys, ready for a little time travel?" Inuyasha asked as Kirara settled her feet onto the ground.

"What do you mean by that, Inuyasha?" Sango asked, but then she felt a certain Monk's hand where it shouldn't be, again. "MIROKU!" she yelled as she slapped him.

"What? I have done nothing wrong m dear Sango. Now Inuyasha, what do you mean by time travel?" Miroku had a big, red hand print on his face.

"I mean that were going to Kagome's time."

MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay, not much of a cliffhanger, but, the next chapter will be much more of a cliffhanger, hopefully… Don't forget that chapter 3 will only be a page and a half. Don't worry, chapter 4 will be 3 pages or more. Now don't forget to review!


	3. I'm Home

Disclaimer: GOMEN! GOMEN! I'm sooo sorry that I didn't put Kagome's full description in the last chapter, but it'll be in this one… probably… I'M NOT MAKING ANY PROMISES! I'm trying to update this one right now and will focus on my other stories later, so don't nag me about them! Thank you! REVIEW!

Hanyou and a Demon

Chapter 3: I'm Home

_Inuyasha looked towards Kirara. "Hey you guys, ready for a little time travel?" Inuyasha asked as Kirara settled her feet onto the ground._

"_What do you mean by that, Inuyasha?" Sango asked, but then she felt a certain Monk's hand where it shouldn't be, again. "MIROKU!" she yelled as she slapped him._

"_What? I have done nothing wrong m dear Sango. Now, Inuyasha, what do you mean by time travel?" Miroku had a big, red hand print on his face._

"_I mean that were going to Kagome's time."_

"W-we're going to Kagome's time?" Sango asked.

"Yep. All of us, even me. Kagome invited me! Isn't that right Kagome?" Koga sneered in Inuyasha's direction as he was taking the jewel shard out of his left leg.

"Yes, Koga is being kind enough to let us borrow one of his jewel shards so we can all go through." Kagome beamed.

"Well, this is going to be fun!" Miroku said as he picked up one of the jewel shards Kagome was holding out to the gang.

"It sure is!" Sango also grabbed a jewel shard and held onto it.

"I can't wait!" Shippo said excitedly as Kagome handed him a shard.

"Well then are we all ready?" Kagome asked.

"Almost, let me put this on Kirara so I can put the jewel shard on her." Sango replied as she fastened a red sash around Kirara's neck so it could hold the jewel in place. "Ready."

"Then let's go. Just jump in." Kagome gave her friends a look that said 'see you on the other side!' as she jumped into the depths of the well.

"I'll go next." Inuyasha said.

"No, Mutt-face, I'll go next…" He didn't even finish his sentence when Inuyasha jumped in after Kagome. "H-hey wait!" Koga exclaimed as he jumped in, and made it through.

"I guess I'll go next." Sango offered. And she did.

"Shippo, Kirara, come with me at the same time." Miroku offered Shippo and Kirara his shoulders, and jumped in after Sango.

Back on the other side of the well…--------

"sigh I wonder when Kagome will be back. Its been a while since she last came." Sota whined.

"Hey, I'm home!" Kagome said as Inuyasha and she walked in.

"Hey, Kagome! You brought Inuyasha! Alright!" Sota beamed. Inuyasha was his hero. "Kagom… WOAH! WERE'S MY SISTER! YOU'RE NOT KAGOME!" Sota stared at the demonic Kagome.

"Actually, Sota, that is Kagome." Inuyasha pointed at the girl.

"Sota, what's goin… DEMON! INUYASH, WHO IS THAT FEMON YOU BROUGHT WITH YOU!" Grandpa was shocked.

"For the last time, IT'S KAGOME!" Inuyasha said agitatedly.

All Sota could do was stare at the girl who claimed to be his sister. She had much longer hair. It was dark brown, almost black and had highlights that were lighter brown, red, and even some silver in the front. It was beautiful hair that was down to her knees. The girl had pinkish-red stripes in pairs of two on her ankles, wrists, and cheeks. She also had a crescent moon on her forehead that was a dark blue. Her eyes had slits for pupils and the color was stunning pale grey eyes, marked with green and amber. The girl was also at least six or seven inches taller than Kagome. To top it all off, she had clawed hands and 2 almost black, fuzzy dog ears, similar to Inuyasha's were on top of her head. But he believed her.

"Sota, where is mom? I brought some more of my friends this time. You'll just love Shippo!" Kagome turned and motioned her hand towards the doorway where three people, one boy with a fluffy tail, and a cat with two tails walked in. "MOM! Come here!"

"Coming, hon… Kagome! YOU LOOK GREAT! AWWW!" She was poking at Kagome's ears. "Awww… sweetie, you could have asked."

"I didn't do it on purpose. Anyway, I brought some friends from the feudal era. Everyone, these are my friends… Sango, a demon slayer." She said their names as she pointed to them.

"How are you, Sango?" Ms.Higurashi asked.

"Fine, thank you!" Sango replied cheerily.

"This is Miroku, a monk."

"Hello. I'm Miroku!" Miroku shook Ms.Higurashi's hand before she had a chance to say anything. "My, Kagome. You didn't tell me you had such a beautiful mother!"

"Stop." Ms.Higurashi was blushing furiously.

"These two are Shippo, an orphaned Kitsune. And this is Kirara, Sango's demon cat."

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents. And your very cute. Same goes for you, Kirara!" Ms.Higurashi said to both of them,

"Don't worry about it! It happened a long time ago." Shippo was blushing too. 'mewww' Kirara answered.

"And this is my friend Koga!"

"Hi, I'm Koga. Now that we've been acquainted, can I ask you if it would be alright for Kagome's hand in marriage?" Koga looked dead serious.

"HELL NO!" Inuyasha said as he pounded Koga on the head for that.

"Shut-up, Mutt-face!" Koga snarled back.

"Don't worry about them. They always fight over Kagome. They get **very** jealous of each other." Shippo assured Ms.Higurashi when he saw the worried look on her face.

"If you say so. Why don't I go make some tea?" Ms. Higurashi went for the kitchen.

"So Kagome, these are all of your friends from the feudal era?" Sota asked.

"Yes, Sota. And I couldn't love them more."

I'll end it there. It turned out longer than I had hoped… oh well… I'll try to go on with the routine… that means three long chapters in a row… owww… my hands are starting to hurt! REVIEW!


	4. Marking

XD!I JUST CHANGED MY SCREEN NAME! Now it is….Sessha'sHEART... because he is mine…(Sesshoumaru is mineee! BACK OFF!)

Disclaimer: Hey, I'm going to work on updating this story right now, so all my other stories will be on hold. I'm sorry, but I am kinda addicted to this one right now. You guys still don't understand the title do you? snickers hehehe… Maybe you do… Oh well… The lucky one to get Kagome will be in this chapter or the next! I don't own Inuyasha……… gets urge to kill Rumiko Takahashi, which I get often… oops… did I just type that!

Hanyou and a Demon

Chapter 4: Marking

* * *

"_So Kagome, these are all of your friends from the feudal era?" Sota asked._

"_Yes, Sota. And I couldn't love them more."

* * *

_

After Kagome, her family, and her 'family' had eaten a wonderful meal cooked by Ms.Higurashi, they had finally decided to stay for the night…

"Mom, it would be too much of a burden for us **all** to sleep here, but I don't know what to do with them all…" Kagome was sitting with her mother at the table drinking tea,

"Don't worry about it, Kagome. Your friends Koga and Miroku can sleep in the small hut.

"And I don't know what to do about school. Mom, I'm sorry…"

"Don't be dear. After all, this was an accident right?" Her mom asked,

"Yes, it was. I'm not even sure how it happened. I'm guessing it has to do with these marks." Kagome pulled down the collar of her shirt so her mother could see.

"Kagome, you should have grandpa look at that. He knows all about demons, unfortunately…" Kagome's mother sighed.

"Who said my name?" Grandpa stuck his head out of the kitchen,

"Father, would you come look at the marks Kagome has on her shoulder?"

"Sure," Her grandpa was already at the table, "Kagome, to tell you the truth… I have no idea." said Kagome's grandpa,

"Do you mind if I look at it?" Sango had just walked into the room, Miroku trailing her with a bright red mark on his face. Hand shaped…

"Sure, Sango." Kagome looked hopefully at her friend.

Sango peered at the marks, "Well, Kagome, I'm afraid that you have been claimed as someone's mate. And, judging by the fact that he was the only demon around to do it, Sesshoumaru's mate." Sango looked at her sadly.

"W-WHO'S WHAT!" Koga looked up from the video games he was playing with Sota and Inuyasha. "YOU DID NOT JUST SAY SESSHOUMARU!"

"Sango, did you just say Sesshoumaru? The same Sesshoumaru that has tried to kill us more times than I can count!" Miroku looked towards Sango with a shocked look.

"I'm afraid I did. Inuyasha, why aren't you yelling? I thought that you would be yelling more than Koga." Sango looked toward her friend.

"I already knew. When I saw the mark earlier I knew she had been claimed. When I smelled it, it had Sesshoumaru's scent all over it. That's when I figured it out. Sesshoumaru hadn't intended to mark her, he probably stole Kagome to get the Tetsusaiga, but ended up doing this to get back at me for being born."

"Um, excuse me, who is this Sesshoumaru?" Kagome's mother asked, "And what do you mean by mate?"

"In our world, when a demon takes a mate, it is the same as getting married for humans. The differences are that the inferior mate has no choice in whether she is marked or not. She also cannot have another mate and must remain loyal to them. In other words, the superior mate can have as many mates as he wants and treat the other like dirt. The inferior will have to be by his side until one of their deaths. I know it doesn't sound fair, but with demons, that's just how it works." Sango finished.

"But Kagome, doesn't that mean that you would have to be with this Sesshoumaru guy? And by the sound of things, it doesn't sound like you two like each other." Sota asked. He was completely right. Kagome would almost rather marry Koga **and** bear his child… Then you know she really doesn't want to be with Sesshoumaru.

"You're right, Sota. I don't want to be with Sesshoumaru, but I'm afraid that I might have to." Kagome looked toward her mother, "And Sesshoumaru is Inuyasha's older half-brother. The demon lord of the Western Lands. To top it all off, he is the strongest of all the demon lords. So I'm afraid that I have no choice."

Muahahahahaha… I don't feel like torturing you today, so I will update in 1-2 days. Yay.

PRESS THE PRETTY BUTTON THAT SAYS, 'GO' AND SEND ME A REVIEW, DAMNITT!


End file.
